


What Goes Around

by Blood and Weetabix (melchiorstiefel)



Series: What Goes Around [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anyway:, Broadly this is post-canon to Found Family, But Debbie showed back up so Franny isn't really a major factor here, Coming Out, Domestic Gallavich, Set in 2022, You don't need to read Found Family to read this, and then future things will probably be more slice-of-life, just overall theme and little moments and stuff, like oneshots and stuff, none of the explicit scenes from there, this is going to establish the backstory, which means that Ian and Mickey adopted Liam, with some heavy parallels to S1-4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Blood%20and%20Weetabix
Summary: If there’s one thing Mickey knows intimately, it’s that fear in the kid’s eyes.This idea came to me the other day, and I needed to write it: Mickey being thrust into the confidante role for a neighbourhood kid.Hat-tip toDodgerBear'sThe Trevor Project, which I'm like 90% sure was part of the inspiration for this fic.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich & Original Character(s)
Series: What Goes Around [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708693
Kudos: 19





	What Goes Around

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, basically written stream-of-consciousness in around half an hour.

_Knock-knock-knock._

“I said I’m fucking coming!” Mickey’s shouts are muffled by his shirt around his head. “The fuck is knocking on our door at 10am on a Tuesday, anyway?” he grumbles.

Finally reaching the front door, he chances a look through the peephole. On the doorstep is a kid, frantically glancing up and down the street. Mickey sighs and pulls the door open.

“I need to speak to you,” the kid says immediately, and whatever response was on Mickey’s tongue is cut short by a sudden pang of familiarity when he takes in the kid’s scared expression. Suddenly, he feels like he’s back in 2011, a frightened Ian on his doorstep, frantically asking to see him.

He shakes himself out of his memories and tries to clear the wistful look he _knows_ his face must be showing.

“You’re… You’re Amber’s fucking kid, right?” He prompts, to a shaky nod from the kid.

“Ollie,” he supplies. “Can I come in? She’s gonna be back any minute and I can’t let her see me here.”

The terror in the kid’s voice propels Mickey into action, and he stands aside to let him in.

“Okay, what’s up? I gotta go pick Ian up from work soon, so better make it fast.” Mickey tries his best to sound disinterested, but he knows he’s not fooling anyone. If there’s one thing Mickey knows intimately, it’s that fear in the kid’s eyes. He gestures towards the armchair as he spreads himself out on the couch, hands behind his head.

Ollie slowly lowers himself into the chair and pulls his legs up after him, bunching up.

“I… I’m gay,” he says quietly, after a moment of silence.

“So are 80% of the people who come through this house on any given day,” Mickey laughs, but keeps an eye on the kid’s face. When he winces, Mickey sighs and sits up again.

“Look, I’m not so good with the reassurance. All that ‘it gets better’ bullshit? Well, I guess it’s true, I’m just not so good at being the one to say it. Ian’s going to be back soon, maybe you can talk to him about it.”

“No!” Ollie shouts. “I need to speak to you.”

Mickey is taken aback by his forcefulness.

“Why me?”

“Because you _understand_. I’ve met Terry. I’ve met Sandy. I’ve heard Sandy talk about Terry.”

“Shit, kid. It’s scary, but your mom ain’t Terry. You have to know that.”

Ollie scoffs, and throws his head back against the back of the chair.

“Look, just ’cause your mom and Iggy used to hang around back in the day, it don’t mean she’s gonna be like Terry. Iggy helped me and Ian out a lot back when… Well, we had a lot of shit going on, and Iggy was there for us.”

The kid shakes his head vigorously. “You don’t know, do you?”

“Don’t know what?”

“Sure, she used to be in with Iggy for a while, but Iggy’s been gone for years, and she’s still in with it.”

“With fucking Terry?”

The kid nods.

“I didn’t know that.” Mickey says weakly. “I don’t really go over to Terry’s and catch up on shit, you know? Still don’t mean she’s like Terry.”

“You hear about the string of attacks in Boystown last month? Pretty sure that was them. Mom was out every single one of those nights, and when it came on the news on the radio, she scoffed and switched it off.”

“Shit,” Mickey says, simply. His phone beeps from his pocket. “Ah, fuck. Look, kid. I gotta go pick up Ian.”

“Oh, okay.” Ollie gets up and makes his way towards the front door.

“If you want, I can talk to Ian, see if we can do something to look out for you. I know it’s not much…”

“Don’t tell him!” The kid almost shrieks. “Just… please don’t.”

Mickey sighs and nods his acquiescence.

“Okay. Just… be careful, okay?”

“Thanks, Mickey,” Ollie calls back as he opens the door and darts straight out.

“Fuck,” Mickey mutters under his breath as he grabs the car keys and slips on his shoes. “Sure hope he’s gonna be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my backburner project - I'm not committing to an update schedule, but I do intend to write future parts in this series.
> 
> I will try to get chapter two of this out after the next Found Family update, though.
> 
> Also, I have meticulously planned out everyone's ages in this fic, because for some reason that was important to me :P It's mid-2022: Ian and Mickey are 26, Liam is just turned 13, and Ollie is nearly 14. Iggy would be 29, and Amber (Ollie's mom) is 30.


End file.
